Talk:Halomek
Hey Mr. Kenworthy, can I use some pictures of Sivter (without the red eyes, I will remove them on my PC) for my character on the SW: Fanon wiki? (Darth Zezik) If you want to check my character out, go here: http://swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Zezik *It wasn't my picture to start with, I just modified it, so you're free to use it too. :) --Halomek 05:21, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Vezz801 11:21, 8 May 2007 (UTC)Vezz801 Black Sun Halo, I left a section of Black Sun's history for you to fill in. I'm not going to do it because I'm not sure what your storyline was or what you guys roleplayed. I named it "Small Revival" but feel free to change it to whatever you want. --Cazzik *Thanks, I'll add the information soon. --Halomek 23:57, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Heya Think you can assist me in making an info box for a character profile page on my Wiki? It's for another SW Rp actually done in chat...if you can that'd be awesome, lemme know. *All I did was basically copy the infobox code from the Star Wars Fanon Wiki. What do you need help with? --Halomek 00:55, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Hrm I try that but everytime I do it doesn't come out right...Mind taking a look at it? http://aleria.wikia.com/wiki/Aleria_Deltain I try making the fields the following: (Image goes here kinda thing) :Basic Information :Name: Aleria Leandria Deltain :Birth: :Death: :Nickname: Light's Hope(For her incomprehensible connection to the Light) :Age: Late 20's :Homeworld:Corellia :Current Residence: Jedi Temple, Coruscant :Height: 5ft 9in :Weight: 130lbs :Race: Human :Eye Color: Light Blue-Grey :Hair Color: Black :Faction Information :Affiliation: Old Republic, Jedi Order :Occupation: Jedi Council Member, Jedi Master :Weapon Information :Lightsaber Combat: Form III: Soresu and Jar'Kai :Weapon of Choice: 2 Single-Bladed Lightsabers(Blue-Green, Purple-Blue) *You need to go to the infobox and go into the edit feature and copy the source code. --Halomek 01:26, 27 August 2008 (UTC) That's what I mean...I have no fricken idea where it is and how to do it lol! *Well, go to the info box and click Edit, and copy all that weird text. Then compare it to an existing infobox, and figure out which value corresponds to which entry, and edit what you need. It's what I did for the Armor infobox. It took a little bit of time and trial/error, but it works. :P --Balsa 01:31, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Where is this said infobox on my website? And source? *You can find it on any Wiki, but I think ours will be easier. Go to the Main Page, then Templates, then Info Box, then choose an Infobox. Click the "View Source" tab and copy/paste that big chunk of code into a test page. Now, you can work on the test page to figure out which value goes to what item. When you've figured it out, you can create a new page on your Wiki, titled "Template:(NAME)" and insert that code to create an InfoBox. Coolness, Ill try it out! Thank you! and ill come here if I need any help! and too bad you guys are on forum rp :( *No problem. Forum RP is where we started, about 6 years ago. Wiki wasn't around back then. :P --Balsa 01:57, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Uh newb question, how do I make a template page XD *Simply create a new page and use Template:(Name of Template) as the title of the page. --Balsa 02:12, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Just made a big mess on my Wiki lol! Omgosh! http://aleria.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Forcer >_< see! Any help fixing it would be wicked nice!!! Thanks for your help now and in the future!! *Hmm... I don't see anything wrong with the template. Is there anything specific you need? Also, try testing it to see if the fields actually work. Try the template on your Jedi character page. --Balsa 02:28, 27 August 2008 (UTC) http://aleria.wikia.com/wiki/Aleria_Deltain Lightsaber info thing is red and some silly template:rb at the bottom, look at the template again..not sure where those codes are... Anyone can edit it, if you can fix it, that would be awesome! *I probably wont' fix it for you because I'd rather you learn what the errors mean so you can fix it in the future. :P The "lightsaber info" is in red because it's a link to a page that's supposed to explain the various lightsaber types. The link is directed at a page on your Wiki, but because that page doesn't exist, the link is red. You can click on the red link to create the intended page. The rb thing, well, I'm not too sure what that is. --Balsa 02:50, 27 August 2008 (UTC) KK! *Okay, I went to your wiki and added in some utility templates and fixed up a bit of the coding to make the infobox work for you guys. The rest is up to you. ;) --Halomek 04:21, 27 August 2008 (UTC) I see that! THANKS! ---- Sorry!! I didn't realise and I've changed everything in accordance. Sorry again :s SiatOrianaWinters 19:06, 21 September 2008 (UTC) *No worries, that's what I'm here for. :) --Halomek 19:56, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Picture Hey, Halomek. I was just wondering if you could provide me with a source to the picture you used on your Chosen-class Fighter Mark M? Thanks. Raith/ Sienar items Hal I forgot the orginal login for my wiki but was able to use the same name. Just wanted to give you heads up so you don't reverse everything I've added/ edited on Sienar related items. CEO Raith Sienar 12:08, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Red Dragon Ripper here... I'm new to worknig on a wiki so i'm sorry if i missed a few rules on thnigs such as uploading pictures. Now you sent me a message to use the infomation templet for uploaded images, i plan to start useing it now but do i have to add it to the pictures i already uploaded? If i do i'm not sure how to, i looked at the images to see if there is a way to add in the templet but i don't see how. *Yeah, you can. The pictures are pretty much articles, so you can edit them as you would any article to add in the template information. Hit the edit button and copy/paste the template into the text field, then input the necessary information. --Balsa 01:25, May 11, 2011 (UTC) *Ok thanks i see how it works now. Question I noticed there are like two, maybe more, unused uploaded pictures that i myself was hoping to use at some point in the future. These pictures were uploaded by GhostITSX back in 2009. If this person isn't useing these pictures and isn't active, i don't know if he/she is or not, can i use them? *Ghost is active. You'll have to run it by him. --Halomek, Exodus Wiki Admin 17:34, May 13, 2011 (UTC) It Tab its Tab i lost my log in stuff somehow Nebulon If this messes with anyone or anything let me know i will be more than happy to change it. We are trying to bring a bad guy corp and we want soemthing that can benifit medstar so if its over the top or stepping on somone hit me no problems changing it. Which line Which line is deleting? Its Tab. Is there something wrong with the NR character boxes becasue the one im wokring on isnet comming out right and all the little lines are back up to the begining?